gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Humberto Juanito
'''Personal Informations''' Humberto was born in New Jersey, Trenton (1995 - 05 -10). He was being raised in pretty well conditions, in a normal American house. His father, Pablo, took care of him, along with his mother, Angelica who raised him and offered him great love, but a bad luck hitted Humberto's family, as his father made cancer and went into coma for two months. Angry and sad of his father's situation, Humberto gathered few friends of him, and made up a small group undernamed: "Chi-Canos 4 Life". This group, was up to illegal activity, since it has started by hijacking vehicles, robbing pedestrians etc. After few months, three of Humberto's best friends died into a shoot-out, which was provoked by the black males in the district. After that catastrophy, Humberto decided to lock down his group, and for his own and family's safety, moved into the State of California, Los Santos. He bought a house from all of his money in El-Corona(Glendale Street), where he's curently living with his family, and met new friends in the area from whom he started to hang-out with them. '''Childhood''' Humberto was raised up by Pablo and Angelica, his two beloved parents. After ten years since Humberto was borned, a new family members was borned, a small pretty girl names Rosie. At the age of 14 years, Humberto was heading to pick up Rosie from her school, but the NJPD(New Jersey Police Department) were all gathered infront of his sister's school. After he approached a liltle more, he has found her sister laying dead onto the sidewalk, with her lunges "stolen" and cuts all around the body. After that tragedy, and the fact his father made cancer, at the age of 15 years old, he opened up a small group (8-9 people), which were dealing with illegal activity. After two months, three of his best friends, have been found dead after a shoot-out, and Humberto had to move to another city in America for his family and his own safety. The city they picked was Los Santos, State of California. '''Present''' Humberto is now mostly hanging - out with his good friends, still a part of an illegal gang. Humberto was recently arrested for first degree murder on Michael DeAndre with an illegal firearm(Glock 22.). After two years spent in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/California_State_Prison,_Los_Angeles_County California State Prison, Los Angeles County] (LAC), he took the first plane back in Los Santos, where he continues his life along with his gang affiliated friends. Humberto is known to be "not a thinker" and a bodybuilder. He's one of the eldest "non - official" member of the [http://gtarg.wikia.com/wiki/Los_Compadres_18 Los Compadres 18] gang, after [http://gtarg.wikia.com/wiki/Freddy_Martinez Freddy Martinez]. Humberto is considered high dangerous person, and mostly prefered not to be annoyed. '''Character Information''' '''Personality''' Humberto would be always seen wearing only multiple pairs of baggy jeans, leaving his torso naked, revealing his tattos made along his chest, arms and shoulder. Humberto is known to be a very unfriendly person with anger problems. He doesen't like ot be annoyed at all by strangers or Law Enforcement Officers, and if it happens to be annoyed, he'll most likely act with Verbal Assaults or even Assaults. Humberto loves blondine women, aslong with "low rides" and narcotics. He's the person which fears of failing a task/mission.